Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sensing device for sensing operations of touch pads.
Description of Related Art
For high technology nowadays, user interfaces of more and more electronic products have already employed touch panels, such that demands for touch sensing devices have increasingly matured. Touch sensing devices have already become the basis of any kind of user interface, and replacing traditional keyboard interface with touch sensing interface undoubtedly makes the user interface become more intuitional and easier for use.
Moreover, one of ordinary skill in the art can use the touch sensing interface to substitute mechanical keys required in various applications such as access control, mobile phone, MP3 player, personal computer peripherals, remote controller, etc., and costs for manufacturing products can thus be saved.
However, for example, in a capacitive touch sensing device, it usually requires a lot of capacitors for the touch sensing operation, and circuit layout areas occupied by the capacitors are quite large, such that the size of the touch sensing device cannot be reduced effectively and the cost for manufacturing the touch sensing device is kept high.